


song for the starlight

by pxsk



Category: A Pink (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxsk/pseuds/pxsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this wasn't how chorong had expected her haunting to be like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	song for the starlight

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: i would like to thank apink for inspiring me to finish my very first oneshot (god know how many word docs there are rotting and gathering dust in my WIP folder), t-list for providing me with so much material to work with, and chomi for being wonderful and amazing in all ways ♡)

Chorong knows the moment she wakes up.

She feels it in her; the way her breathing’s a little off, the way her heart clenches sporadically instead of going along a proper beat, the way something just feels weird (her doctor said it was because of the impact, but she knows that’s not the reason).

It reminds her of that time she had her tonsils removed.

Her father had said she would barely be able to feel the difference after her surgery, and yet she went weeks trying to get used to the sudden loss of redundant tissue. It wasn’t the pain – that was different – but for some reason, she just knew that something had been taken from her.

Her mother always says that she’s a sensitive kid, so she supposes that’s why she knows, the moment she wakes up in a hospital bed, that Bomi is gone.

—

  
_The new kid doesn’t have a chance._

_The group of children in front of Chorong whisper conspiratorially, and she wondered how anyone can be so dense as to not notice it. The newcomer walked towards her locker, arms too full with her new textbooks to see the path in front of her. She watched as one of the bullies sticks her foot out, and she decided not to be a bystander anymore._

_She reached just in time to catch the transfer student by her elbow, and though it sent her textbooks flying across the floor, at least she’d been spared a bloody lip._

_“Please think of something new, this tripping thing is getting old,” Chorong intoned, putting on the most intimidating face an 11-year-old can muster. She got a few swears thrown at her, before the bullies leave._

_“Thank you.”_

_Chorong sighed, before bending down to help pick up the scattered books._

_“Will they try to get revenge on you?” the other girl asked, and Chorong scoffed.  
_

“Not when they know that my dad runs a hapkido school,” she replied. 

_“That’s cool! My dad knows taekwondo. So he teaches me a little too.”_

_“Cool. You should go beat those girls up some day,” Chorong smirked, but the look of dismay on the new kid’s face wiped it away._

_“Taekwondo is for self-defense! Besides, an eye for an eye makes the whole world go blind.” She stood up, and Chorong handed her the rest of her books._

_“Anyway, my name’s Bomi. Just in case you didn’t hear the teacher introduce me just now. Yoon Bomi.”_

_Her grin was a little too wide for Chorong’s comfort, but for some reason Chorong found herself smiling back at her._

_“I’m Chorong.”_  


—

  
She attends Bomi’s funeral in her hospital clothes. The funeral is held at the hospital’s mourning area, and nothing Chorong’s parents said could stop her from going.

She’s still not used to being in a wheelchair, but she’s glad it’s just a temporary thing before the broken bones in her legs can heal. Her arms are aching from all the wheeling, and she frowns as she slowly makes her way towards the funeral.

What would Bomi say if she saw her fumbling with this darn contraption?

_“Whoa…you kind of look like Professor X!”_

Her heart nearly stops. It’s not possible. And yet she had heard it clear as day – Bomi’s voice.

The logical part of her tells her not to get her hopes up, and yet her heart’s expectations soars sky high before she even has a chance to grab onto them. Chorong slowly looks up.

The hallway is empty, as is Chorong’s heart.

—

  
_“Do you still remember the first time you set eyes on me?” Bomi asked as she scooped another spoonful of patbingsoo from their shared bowl._

_“…you make it sound like we’re dating,” Chorong replied, furrowing her brow as she smiles._

_“Aren’t we~?” Bomi bat her eyelids at Chorong, and the older girl rolled her eyes in response._

_Chorong didn’t answer her question though, so Bomi nudged her. “Well, do you?”_

_“To be honest…” Chorong started, digging around the shaved ice for a piece of tteok, “no.”_

_Bomi sighed, pouting a little._

_“But that’s how the best friendships are, right? They start naturally,” Chorong added on. “So naturally, that you don’t even notice the moment they begin. There isn’t one defining point.”_

_The other girl broke into a grin, before dropping her spoon sloppily into the bowl of patbingsoo and throwing her arms around Chorong. Chorong nearly choked on her tteok._

_“You just said that I’m your best friend!” Bomi said gleefully, and hugged Chorong tighter._

_This time round, Chorong didn’t push her away._  


—

  
The stares make her feel uncomfortable. Some of the people come up to convey their condolences for Bomi and wishes for her own recovery, while some just continue to stare blatantly.

“I’m sure she’s in a better place,” they say.

Chorong wishes she could be there too.

She wishes Bomi was here so that she could bury her face behind her shoulder like she always does when she’s embarrassed. Like she always did.

The realization that everything they have, no – everything they had, is now in the past hits her. Her vision starts to go blurry, and her hands are shaking.

‘Not here, Chorong, not now.’

Bomi was always the crybaby, but Chorong ranked after her. What was she going to do now that she was gone?

A stray tear escaped, and Chorong couldn’t stop the ones that followed after.

If only Bomi was here to laugh at how tense the atmosphere was.

If only Bomi was here so she had somebody to shove and poke and tug at.

If only Bomi was here so she had someone to protect other than herself.

She wishes so so so hard that Bomi could be here, if only for a moment.

—

  
_They talked about anything under the sun and the stars; sometimes, they talk about the stars themselves._

_“Isn’t it kind of morbid, how we’re actually looking at light coming from dead stuff?” Bomi asked._

_“Why is death a bad thing, though?” Chorong threw a question back to her. “Everyone dies in the end, right?”_

_Bomi took a few seconds to think about it. “Maybe it’s because some people go earlier before they’re supposed to.”_

_“Who decides when they’re supposed to go, though? Maybe some people just aren’t meant to live that long.”_

_A few seconds of silence stretches between the both of them._

_“…promise me you won’t go before I do,” Bomi said quietly, and her sudden seriousness surprised Chorong._

_“I can’t make promises like that!” Chorong replied, trying to lighten the mood a little as she chuckled lightly._

_“I don’t think I’ll be able to live without you,” Bomi stated, scooting a little closer to lean on Chorong’s shoulder._

_“Yah, you’re being all sappy again.”_

_They spend a few more minutes stargazing, before Chorong spoke up._

_“I promise. We’ll go at the same time, ok? So that nobody has to be the one that gets left behind.”_

_“Mm…if I ever go first, you can rest assured that I’ll come back to haunt you every! Single! Day!” Bomi poked Chorong in her side, causing the other to squirm away._

_“Yah! I dare you to do that!” Chorong retorted._

_Bomi stuck her tongue out, before standing up and running away._

_“Challenge accepted!”_  


—

  
Sometimes she still hears Bomi’s laughter, even when she knows she’s all alone. She supposes that should scare her, but all it does is makes her heart hurt even more. Everywhere she goes, everything she lays eyes on, reminds her of Bomi.

It’s the worst when she actually hears her voice.

It happens at the most random intervals. Sometimes she hears Bomi on her way to school. Sometimes she hears her when she’s in the shower.

_“I heard Eunji won that singing competition she’d been going on and on about for so long. Did you watch her performance?”_

Chorong sighs as she wipes her bookshelves clean with a rag, throwing every book she’d ever read into a garbage bag for recycling. Her hand lingers over her yearbook, however, and she opts to keep it there.

_“One of Naeun’s art pieces is getting displayed at the exhibition in school. You should go visit her one day.”_

Her habit of collecting pretty notebooks and never using them needs to stop, Chorong decides. She puts all of them in a box and decides to pass them to Namjoo someday, she’d probably put them to good use. One of the notebook slips out of her grasp, and falls onto the floor.

_To: Chorong_

YOU BETTER USE THIS NOTEBOOK!!! And stop asking me for notes. >:(

From: Your one true love, ♡ BBOM ♡

_“She still cries in her sleep sometimes, you know. Over me, I mean.”_

A lump in her throat starts to grow. She flings the notebook across the room, and it hits the wall with a dull thud.

 

That's the thing about death.

They're never really gone, but they're never really there either.


End file.
